


Daddy May I

by RougeLotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeLotus/pseuds/RougeLotus
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

His heavy steps moved across the floor and a gleam of sun light his silvery white hair making it almost gleam. He stops at the door, his silver snake topped cane tapping the floor as he looks at the closed door in front of him. He wondered if she was in there. Was she waiting like he told her to be? Would he get to turn that delicious bottom red and hear her gasps of breath fall from her lips? A large part of him certainly hoped so. He loved how the red marred her pale skin.

With a hopeful sigh and an arched brow, he twisted the knob and shoved the door open, slamming it against the wall. There she was, on the bed on her knees with them parted, ass in the air towards the door. Forehead resting on the bed in front of her. The sight made his cock twitch. He had loved her once and loved her body still. Walking over to the stand of toys in the corner, he placed his cane in the slot made for it and takes a paddle from the tables top.

Running his slender fingers over the smoothed and polished oak of the paddle, he looked at her as he strode over, “Narcissa, you did partially as you were told so I am going to spank you. You are missing the blindfold. “ 

He steps up behind her and runs his hand gently over the curve of her cheek and then slaps it firmly with the paddle once, twice, thrice, smiling with each gasping moan he hears from her lips as she clenches the bed with her fists. Dropping the paddle to the floor he unzips his slacks and reaches down and grips his throbbing cock in his hand, he leans forward to run the glistening tip across her dampening slit. “Is this what you want, baby? My cock in your pussy? You may speak now.”

“Yes, Daddy Lucius, please. Fuck me.” With out a second thought at her pleas, he slammed home and gipped her hips pulling her ass into his abdomen as her pussy pulsed around his throbbing cock with each full length thrust. It did not take long for their moans to fill the air and a climax to be reached by them both. “You did well, girl. Another lesson next time, I think.” He slapped her ass, then with a light swipe of his palm, soothed the sting as he pulled out from her. "Let us go clean up." He takes her hand and pulls her from the bed to the shower.


	2. Valentine's Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Desire, 
> 
> Valentine you're my desire;
> 
> Your sexy gaze sets me afire.
> 
> Tell me, show me that you're mine, 
> 
> I long for you, my Valentine.

She hurried to ready things before he got home. Knowing that there were certain things that he expected to be a certain way when he did put some pep in her step as she knew it would be sooner rather than later. Once done, she brushed her hands down her front, ridding it of any dust or fuzzies that might have clung to her. Sighing softly, she readied herself last and waited.

His cane taps echoed softly as his lively steps took him down the street towards home, a soft whistle falls from pursed lips. Another lesson was to be had when he got home and he was ready for it, he certainly hoped she was waiting like she was told to be. Lucius got to the door and paused to tuck his cane beneath his elbow and straighten his collar before reaching for the knob and opening the door. 

She was no where to be seen, which could be a good sign. He saw a decanter and glass waiting on the side able that leads down the hall. Smiling, he tucked his cane into the vase like holder that he had made for it. He then reaches for the decanter and pours a glass. He loosens his cuffs and takes his jacket off and hangs it up as he takes the glass in his other hand. 

Lucius unbuttons his shirt with one hand sipping from the glass in the other, walking at a leisurely pace down the hall towards his bedroom. Stepping into the open doorway, he smiled. There she laid blindfolded and naked on a white silk sheet covered, four poster bed. Red rose petals covered the sheets under her and were strewn across her pale skinned body. Candles were placed haphazardly about the room, lending a glow to the atmosphere. His cock quivered in Valentine’s anticipation. 

Setting his glass on the table he passed, eyes focused on her, he walks to her feet and gently runs a hand up her calf, enjoying the feel of her smooth, soft skin but careful to disturb any of the petals as he turns to walk to the table. With a soft “Hmm,” he crossed an arm across his stomach to hold he other elbow as he taps his lips with his forefinger perusing the display spread before him. Whips, chains, clamps, paddles, candles, feathers, almost anything one could imagine laid before him. 

He reaches down with a smirk and takes a long peacock feather from the table and with a single twirl between forefinger and thumb, turns back to her. She had trouble with the feathers, they tickled her, and she moved uncontrollably with them when told not to move. He wanted to test her. 

Returning to the foot of the bed, he stopped admiring the view splayed almost wantonly before him. Her beautiful breasts heaved slowly as her breath picked up a little more rapidly in anticipation. Waist trim and fit, flared to full hips that led to beautiful thighs that were slightly parted affording him a view of her damp slit. 

He licked his lips, dampening them before he reached out and ran the feather up her leg from her ankle to inner thigh. She gasped softly as she began to writhe gently, body covering in goosebumps. Abruptly stopping, her breath held. Lucius hummed softly in approval before running the long feather across her breasts and down her quivering stomach. 

Narcissa gasped but held still beneath his gaze, breasts heaving as she struggles to breath. With a chuckle he tosses the feather to the bed next to her and parts his shirt to undo his pants button, slide down the zipper. Letting his pants fall, Lucius steps forward and grabs her legs beneath her knees and slides her to the end of the bed. 

Holding one knee up, he grasps his hard cock and steadies it before her pussy and with a smirking smile slams it home fully inside her body. Her lips part and a moaning sigh falls into the air. Grabbing her other knee and holding them back, he works his slim hips hard, pumping his cock in and out of her dripping pussy at an almost furious pace, taking them higher and higher. 

Gasps, moans and grunts echo about the room as they both seek satisfaction from the other. All at once, it happens. Her pussy clenches around his pumping cock and her back arches off the bed in orgasm and Lucius meets her hips for the last time with a grunt and spills into her. 

“Good girl,” was the only words said as he pulls from her, kicking his pants off and taking her hand drags her gently from the bed towards the bathroom to clean up and bathe.


End file.
